


Impregnation 5 - The Audition

by Moire (AlessNox)



Series: Molly's Little Helpers [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/Moire
Summary: Mycroft Holmes wants to Join the group. Molly will require him to audition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my! This is my hundreth work. Maybe I should have planned better.

“Is Mycroft gone already?”

 

“Yes, and good riddance.”

 

“He didn't stay long. He's usually here long enough to have tea at least.”

 

“I suppose he just dropped by to ruin my day. Both he and Molly Hooper just left.”

 

“Together?” John looked out of the window. “Sherlock, Molly just got into one of Mycroft's cars. Do you think he's giving her a ride home?”

 

Sherlock rose to his feet and ran over to the window to watch as a black car drove around the corner “Oh no!”

 

“What is it Sherlock?” John asked, concerned.

 

“That gesture of his, where he crosses his feet at his ankles, he doesn't do it that often so I just remembered what it means.”

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“It means that my brother is sexually aroused.”

 

“Really? It can't be, Sherlock. I've seen Mycroft cross his legs like that lots of times.”

 

Sherlock faced John staring until John's mouth fell open. Sherlock pulled out his phone then and his fingers flew over the keys.

 

“What are you doing, Sherlock?”

 

“I'm texting Molly to get away from that man at once. Why isn't she answering? Oh, I forgot. He installed devices to block all unauthorized calls from passing in or out of his car. I'll have to rely on the homeless network to keep sight of them.”

 

“Wait. So you are saying that Mycroft Holmes was sexually aroused by Molly Hooper? But he's seen her before. Usually, he doesn't even notice when she is in the room. Why now?”

 

“You know why now, John. He must have got wind of our little games.”

 

“And that makes Molly suddenly attractive?”

 

“Of course! John, remind me to do a camera sweep in Molly's bedroom.”

 

“Oh God! You don't mean that your brother has been watching when we've been...”

 

“That is exactly what I am suggesting. Finally, a report. He's taken her to the Diogenes.”

 

“His club? But that place is just full of brandy, portraits, and leather chairs.”

 

“They've got more made of leather than chairs, John.”

 

“You don't mean….”

 

“I think he wants to show her a bit more than just the Stranger's room. But if he thinks he can join our sex group, he is sadly mistaken. Greg is fine, I even allowed Sally Donovan in the room, although it made my skin crawl, but I would rather jump off of another building than to get naked in a room with my big brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft led Molly into a small room lined by white draperies on three sides. In the middle of the room was a round table for two topped with white candles, plates, clear wine glasses, and shining silver candlesticks.

A man pulled out Molly's chair for her, and they laid out the first course of a meal. A bottle of champagne was brought in and popped open dramatically before being poured into flutes. The rest of the food was laid out on the table, and then the attendants walked out of the room and closed the door silently.

“Amazing,” Molly said. “When you invited me to dinner, I didn't expect you to go all out. Do you always eat like this?”

 

“Not always,” Mycroft said. “But I thought that it might be worth it to get to know one of my brother's dearest friends.”

 

“Well thank you, although I'm sure that you'll be disappointed. I lead a very boring life.”

 

“I beg to differ, Miss Hooper. I happen to find you… fascinating.”

 

Molly lifted her head, the fork still in her mouth as she looked at him. She narrowed her eyes.

“I've seen that look on a Holmes before. What do you want?”

 

“Why do you suppose that I want anything of you, Miss Hooper?”

 

“Just tell me what it is.”

 

“Honestly, Miss Hooper, I am fascinated with how an otherwise ordinary and hard working Forensic Scientist such as yourself can command the attention of so many strong-willed professionals. In how you can appear to be so quiet and unassuming in person, and yet control others to the point that they choose to spend their free evenings at your home. I wonder what the attraction is, and I also wonder if a busy and overworked bureaucrat such as myself might benefit from one or two of your...entertainments?”

 

“So you want sex.” Molly said bluntly.

 

Mycroft looked down at his plate. Below the table his feet shuffled a bit and crossed at his ankle. “I suppose that is the point I was leading up to.”

 

“I'm not Irene Adler. I don't run a business. And I have no idea how you even found out about our...evenings, since I know that no one who has enjoyed them would ever talk to you about it. I started this as a thing between friends.”

 

“And that is exactly why I have invited you here. I would like to know you better, and perhaps, sometime soon, have you call me ‘friend’ as well.”

 

Molly pulled out her phone, then looked at the messages, scrolling through the increasingly urgent texts and frowning at the large number of exclamation marks that Sherlock had appended.

Mycroft frowned down at his hands examining his fingertips as he divined the content of the messages. He watched as Molly began to text.

 

“I suppose that Sherlock has texted you to tell you to deny my request.”

 

“He has. Now tell me what is the address to this place.”

 

“Sherlock already knows the address.”

 

“I'm not texting Sherlock. The address?”

 

Mycroft pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote the address on a card which he slid across the table to her. She typed it in and sent the message.

 

“Might I ask what that was about?” Mycroft said.

 

“I'm calling for backup. I like to make up my own mind, and so I'll give you a chance to convince me. I guess that you could call it an audition. But sex isn't something that I do alone, so I've called in some help. It may take some time for him to get here, so let's go on to the next course. I can hardly wait! That chocolate moose looks delightful.


	3. Dessert

Molly was just enjoying her last bite of the divine dish of chocolate mousse when there was a knock on the door.

”Enter!” Mycroft called, and the door was opened by a white-gloved attendant. He entered followed by Greg Lestrade who walked straight over to Molly.

”Came as soon as I could. What's goin’ on? Do you know none of these people talk? It’s really crazy here.”

The gloved attendant glared disapprovingly at him before reaching over to remove the dishes from the table.

Molly lifted the dish that she was still eating, and asked, “Do you have any more of this? It tastes incredible.”

The man nodded much more pleased with her than with Lestrade. He placed the dirty dishes on a wheeled cart, and rolled it from the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Mycroft turned to face the two of them. He looked Lestrade up and down appraisingly, and said “Good evening, Inspector.”

”Mr Holmes.”

”Oh do you know each other?” Molly asked.

“Professionally,” Greg said.

”Inspector Lestrade has served _under_ me on occasion.” Mycroft said in a voice as rich as syrup. Molly raised her eyebrow. “So, now that you have your... backup, can you tell me what exactly this audition entails?”

”Audition?” Lestrade said, his eyes shifting questioningly to Molly.

”Mr Holmes here has asked to come to one of our Friday get-togethers.”

”Please, call me Mycroft. No need for surnames among friends.”

”Does Sherlock know about this?” Greg asked Molly, his hand resting on the back of her chair.

”Sherlock has given his opinion, but I am led to believe that Miss Hooper makes the final decisions. Is that not true?”

”Well it is my flat,” she said. “And I do wonder what it is you have to offer.”

Mycroft leaned over the table toward her, his teeth in a wicked grin, “I have a great many resources at my disposal. Why, what do you want, Mrs Hooper?”

Greg took a step forward, placing himself between the two of them, but Molly reached out a hand touching his arm gently, and he stepped back.

Mycroft’s eyes darted between them as he observed the interchange. He sat back in his chair, ankles crossing as he smiled at them.

Molly stared across at Mycroft, as she gestured toward a white curtain that covered one wall of the room. “Can you please open that curtain for me, Greg?”

Greg Lestrade walked across the room and pulled open the floor length curtain. Behind it was a large four poster bed. He turned and glared at Mycroft. ”And what exactly were you planning to do to Molly, Mr Holmes?”

”Nothing! That is, nothing that she didn’t want to do. Nothing that would make you uncomfortable. I was just thinking of contingencies, and it seems that my foresight might have been useful under the present circumstances. I am willing to do whatever you deem appropriate to show my good will...within reason.

”And what do you consider reasonable, Mycroft?” Molly asked.

His eyes focused on her like a laser as he said. “A very great deal, I assure you, Miss Hooper.”

There was a knock at the door then, and the attendant returned pushing a new cart topped with two silver tray covers, and another iced bottle of champagne. He left quietly, closed the door and locked it from the outside. This caused Greg to raise an eyebrow, but Mycroft was perfectly at ease. Greg raised the first cover to reveal a large crystal dish full of chocolate mousse. Three spoons were lined up beside it. The next cover revealed a large pile of condoms, personal lubricant, and one anatomically accurate vibrator with detachable prostate massager. It was still in the original packaging.

“A very efficient place you have here,” Greg said.

”We do our best to anticipate all needs. Shall we begin?” Mycroft placed his napkin on the table and rose to his feet, pulling in his stomach, and standing tall to show off his figure. “So Miss Hooper, what is the vernacular phrase? Ah yes. How do you want me?”


End file.
